With the development of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology, higher requirements for a quality control of products are put forward in the production process.
In the whole TFT-LCD production process, as a box for loading a transparent (such as glass) substrate, a clamp is very important. The clamp passes through each section in the TFT-LCD production process, which makes the work environment of the clamp is very complex. Therefore, the clamp is easy to be polluted. In order to improve the yield rate of final products, it needs to wash and dry the clamp effectively and frequently.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a washing part in a device for washing and drying clamps in the related art. The washing part includes a washing chamber 101, a clamp 102 rotatablely disposed in the washing chamber 101, and tubular nozzles 103 provided at the left, right and top sides of the clamp 102, respectively. A water flow rate and a water inflow amount for each tubular nozzle 103 is controlled by a separate component. In a specific washing process, the clamp 102 is rotated and the washing part usually washes the clamp by spraying water from the periphery of the clamp. However, when the clamp 102 is washed by the washing part in the related art, the clamp 102 is not thoroughly washed. In addition, since the washing part and a drying part are disposed separately, thus, transportation is required from the washing process to the drying process, which increases cost.